maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lhikan634/Policy
It's come to my attention that there's really not much of a policy section on the Magi-Nation Wiki. While few policies may sound nice, it's this lack of guidelines that's led to many of the current issues faced on the Magi-Nation Wiki. Before delving into some of the guidelines, it's important to say that this isn't a time of pointing fingers but instead a time of moving forward. Look, I was still a young teenager when I founded this wiki. Most of what I've learned about wikis has come through trial-and-error over the past 6 years. So here are a few things that should be looked at being added as official policies / guidelines. ; Micro-Editing Multiple minor edits in succession should be avoided when at all possible. It's one thing to notice something you forgot to change (commonly right after hitting the "Publish" button, of course). However, it's another thing to have ten or more edits on the same page within a short amount of time. Regardless of intent, this typically looks much like playing the system to get a high edit count with little effort. Doing so also significantly clutters up the article's History. Please note that adding multiple images or categories in separate edits is also considered to be micro-editing. Micro-edits on non-template pages will be consolidated by deleting extraneous micro-edits. So instead of, say, ten minor edits just adding a word or two, a single edit will be shown in the article's history. Only micro edits will be affected, so significant edits will not be merged. ; Image Categories Most existing image categories will have to be overhauled. Also, image sources need to be as specific as possible to the original copyright holder (i.e. card set or episode). Also, the subjects of each image need to be identified any time the subject is fully recognizable, not just when it is the focus of the image. ; Media Bias Showing a media bias in articles will no longer be tolerated. Other wikis don't gain renown by dissing on part of their subject matter, and the same is true here. Some examples of media bias on articles include: * Stating that any media is better or worse than another * References to unnecessary renaming of characters * Referring to a renamed character in quotes * Images designed to mock a particular media portrayal * Focusing the introduction section on a particular media portrayal ; Perspective The perspective on articles should be objective (no speculation or biased opinions). Also, where possible, an in-universe perspective should be used. That is, write as if documenting historical events. For instance, events happened; they weren't seen. ; Grammar Overall there haven't been too many issues with grammar, but it's still important to mention. * Capitalize the beginnings of sentences as well as proper nouns * Use official capitalization of characters (etc.) from Magi-Nation media * Use proper punctuation * Use basic spell check (most web browsers will underline in red) Category:Blog posts